User blog:JDTM/Sorry Not Sorry
Y'all i don't really care if this sounds disrespectful orwhatever, because come on, i just have to say this. JUST DANCE IS JUST A VIDEO GAME. THIS WIKIA IS JUST A FANDOM! NOT A FRICKIN PROFFESSIONAL BUSINESS CITE OR WHATEVER! Not everything can be perfect, but all i'm seeing are usesrs getting mad at other users for not being perfect. And that leads into this other thing. I've been her since the early fall/late summer of 2014 (yes ive had like 3 different accounts), and when i joined, the users and administrators were so caring and nice - i loved it! I made so many friends here on the wikia in my first couple months that i joined & almost everyone one got a long (i mean except a few trolls). Anyways, i left the wikia for a while because i didn't have time, when i returned i noticed something was different, positivity-wise. A lot of the friends i had made were no longer here, administrators seemed more strict, the wikia wasnt the same. I gave i time to grown on me with all the changes i've noticed. But, i just can't deal with it anymore. This wikia is full of negativity in my opinion. Some people just express themselves and speak their minds (maybe of what they think a song could be), but there comments get deleted. Not even a warning or whatever, just up and deleted. For me personally, that would make me feel like i had no voice to speak my opinions, but hey, here i am. And thats another thing. I don't get why sharing predictions is so darn bad! It's literally banned from posting them on any pages except your own. IMO, i have fun seeing what other people though of to be a song or something, it's what made the wikia fun and happy when i first joined. Now, all those things get deleted and it's so strict. i don't get why. If it's because it's irrelevant, that's not an issue. It is relevant if it's a users opinion on something for that song or game. And, even if their comment doesn't get deleted, people aren't open minded here, they hate on people if they predict a song to be different than what they assume. All i know is that when i joined the wikia, i was a person to help have peace & make everone happy. I was a friend to all. But, im in literal tears as i write this because i just can't believe what this wikia has become. I don't care if it sounds dramatic or whatever, i just see that it's changed for the worse. So, considering all these things (and yes i know i said this a million times before, but this time i'm for real about it), i'm leaving in the fall. I don't want to be party of this negativity that i cant seem to stop seeing here. I'm sorry, but not sorry. And i know it may not concern many people out here because most of you don't know me, but i just want to say goodbye to some friends i have had here on the wikia. I will miss you all and what the wikia used to be. Goodbye Cowproducts, GetLuck, Stanley, DC Hooke, & many more. I'll miss you. - JustDancerzTM Category:Blog posts